landmarkfandomcom-20200213-history
Respawn Point
Overview The prop is a Story Tool that can be used to set the location that players will revive at when they die on a Build Site and choose the "Flee" option. It fills the role of the graveyards found in the world. The prop can be used with the Linking and Triggering system to change where the player respawns as the story progresses, or to trigger events when the player respawns. Usage The is used to set up respawn locations on Build Sites in addition to the one provided by the Starting Location prop. While there can only be one Starting Location on a build site, there can be many different s. When a player dies on a build site with multiple active respawn locations, the player will be revived at the nearest one when they choose to "Flee". There is an arrow on the base of the prop to show which direction the player will be facing when they respawn there. The arrow can be oriented by rotating the prop using Fine Tuning mode. s can be set to be active by default using a checkbox in their Setting page. The active status of a can be changed over the course of a story by using the Linking and Triggering system. Like the Starting Location prop, the can be used to trigger events upon a player's revival. Note: Although the text of the link suggests that the event will trigger upon ANY respawn at the Build Site, it will actually only trigger if the player respawns at THAT location. If you want to trigger an action any time a player respawns, you will need to set it up at every potential respawn location. Outgoing and Incoming Links The has the following options available for Outgoing Links: *"When this Respawn Location activates..." *"When a Luminary respawns at this Build Site..." *"When this Respawn Location deactivates..." The has the following options available for Incoming Links: *"...Activate this ." *"...Deactivate this ." Settings The prop has the following option under Settings: *'Name: '''Allows players to give the prop a name only they can see. *'Enabled:''' A checkbox for whether the is active at the start of the story or not. Example One use of a is to allow for the creation of "checkpoints" in a story. For example, suppose a story involves navigating a maze and then facing a boss. If the player successfully reaches the end of the maze, a at that spot could be triggered to be active, allowing the player to respawn at the end of the maze if they die fighting the boss, rather than having to navigate the entire maze again before they can retry the boss fight. Tips When a Luminary dies, they have two options: "Flee" and "Revive Here". The "Flee" option is free, and revives the player at the nearest respawn location. The "Revive Here" option costs 15 lumens, and revives the player exactly where they died. The prop and the Starting Location prop do not affect what happens when the player chooses the "Revive Here" option, only what happens when they choose to "Flee". The Starting Location prop is placed by default on newly claimed Build Sites, and so would be the default respawn location for a newly claimed Site. However, if the player removes the Starting Location prop and does not place a new one or add any s, then a player who Flees on that build site will revive in the center of the Site, on the surface. There is no way to disable the Starting Location prop's respawn functionality, so forcing players to instead revive at a requires making sure that a will always be closer. If the Starting Location is closer, they will revive there instead, even if there is an active . Required Resources The following resources are required to place this prop. General Prop Information *All props are placed using the Prop Palette using the Build Mode interface while the Build Site is in Edit Mode. *To remove this prop, right click the prop and hit Recycle. Any materials used to place it will be returned to you. *This prop is innate. It is prop knowledge included in the Prop Palette by default for new characters. *This prop can be tinted using the Tints tab in the Build Mode interface. *This prop is only visible in Edit Mode. Appearance when Placed Category:Story tools